What you mean to me
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: Kagome sees InuYasha with Kikyou and a chain of activities happen, and at the end, when he tells her what she means to him...it might be too late.. !3 alternate endings! Sad, Happy, Happy yet Sad. Rated for hints of suicide and vulgar language.
1. How it started

Hiyaz Minna-san! . I'm gonna be updating "You only realize you love it once you lose it" as soon as I get 10 reviews! No less! but maybe more...lolz

If I don't get 10 reviews..well..then you guy's will just have to wait till sunday...lolz. Oh! and might I ask why i don't have 19 reviews AT LEAST! I mean..if i'm the author alert of 19 people and I only have 1 story..then technically..that means all 19 people read that story..and only 8 people reviewed, 1 not counting...so that means 11 people read the story and havent reviewed.. glares at you people.. GrRrR...REVIEW!

Hehe, anywayz, i was just listenin to "Forever Love" InuYasha soundtrack and I thought: Hey! I should try writting a dramatic one shot fic! Lolz. So here we go! The story should only be 3 chapters UNLESS lots of people love it and want it to continue, in that case, it could go to 20 chapters, LOLZ.

So now..Read..n REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha! .:.See's Polices coming.:. Fine..I don't own him

* * *

The day was coming to an end and the sun was going down. InuYasha and his friends were sitting around the campfire preparing diner.

"Here we go InuYasha" Kagome said as she handed him a BIG bowl of turkey flavoured Ramen first. Then she started handing the other's their bowls.

"Keh! Wench! I wanted BEEF flavoured Ramen!" InuYasha said ungratefully.

"I'm sorry.....i'll go and remake some..." Kagome replied as she started taking out some ramen again.

InuYasha looked at Kagome suspiciously...something was WRONG! He attempted to argue with Kagome all day long, and each time she didn't reply back some smart comment or anything, she just did as he requested.

"Never Mind, I'll just eat this." InuYasha said still looking at her suspsiciouly.

Night time came as Kagome was still acting weird. Everyone went to bed and Kagome told InuYasha a : "Night!" before tucking herself in her sleeping bag. InuYasha went on a tree and sat on the highest stable branch, looking over his companions.

InuYasha's P.O.V.

Kagome has been acting weird...she hasn't argued with me all day and I haven't got sat for the last week!...she doesn't even smile like before..does she think I don't notice? She smiles...but her eyes are empty...what is making her so sad? I need to know! Or else how am I gonna protect her?!

Normal P.O.V.

He kept looking at her, trying to figure out what was making her so sad and thinking thoughts around those lines.

It had been a few hours and everyone was asleep, he could tell by their breathing. That's when he smelt it...Kikyou..his past love. He looked at Kagome guiltly and started running to Kikyou, missing, by a few seconds, to see that Kagome's eyes opened.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Where's InuYasha going? Maybe I should follow him...but then again..do I want to know where he's headed? Each time I go after him...I always come back hurt.....Maybe I should still go after him...

Normal P.O.V.

With that final thought, she stood up and started running towards the direction where he went.

With InuYasha

"Kikyou.." he stated as he saw her slim figure under a tree.

"InuYasha" She aknowledge his presence.

He went over and hugged her.

"I missed you.." He said as he nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Me too..Oh InuYasha...." She said as she hugged him back.

Kikyou smirked evilly as she saw her reincarnation look at the scene in front of her. InuYasha not only missed the smirk, but he also missed seeing the girl that he had learned to like alot.

Kikyou with one hand, placed a barrier around Kagome fast so that InuYasha wouldn't notice her, and so that Kagome couldn't go anywhere, thus making her see the followings scenes.

Kikyou started taking off InuYasha's Haori as they kiss passionatly, and InuYasha took off Kikyou's shirt, revealing her soft skin. He smiled contently, he remembered the day when Kikyou had told him that she had found a spell to make her human again, without taking Kagome's soul. So now she was a living thing on earth. He touched her silky skin...she took off his pants. Soon they both were clothless and on the ground kissing each other everywhere.

Kagome, in the barrier, was closing her eyes and pouring tears out. She didn't want to see this!! She didn't want this to be true! How could he....why did he...She continued crying...was there any way out or would she have to watch them....She touched the barrier, trying to make her power destroy it. She hit on it and punched it. Suddenly, the barrier went down, and Kagome took her chance and ran FAST!

InuYasha was kissing Kikyou..until he smelled something...he stopped but Kikyou claimed his lips again and soon, the smell was forgotten.

With Kagome

Kagome was still running. Tears were streaking down her pale face. Her clothes were torn and bruises and scratches covered her body as she continued running into branches and such. Suddenly she fell back down to the hard ground. She looked up and saw a blurry image. She wiped away the tears as the monster smiled evilly. Kagome didn't feel up to do anything...so she just stayed there and let the demon do what it pleased with her body.

A few minutes later, she was covered in her own blood.

InuYasha, still covering Kikyou's body with kisses, suddenly smelled a smell. It was the smell he hated the most in the world...Kagome's blood.

He stood up fast, putting on his pants and haori and ran fast towards where the smell was coming from.

Finally he reached the place...what greeted his eyes was not pleasant..it was the torn body of Kagome..The demon hovering over her didn't stand a chance. In a wink of the eye, InuYasha had slashed the demon. He took Kagome, and sighed in relief when he found out she was still breathing. He ran fast torwards Kaede's hut, and quickly explained her everything.

* * *

Lolz..so...what do you guys want to happen to Kagome?? Either she dies or lives...You guys get to choose! I hope I get lots of reviews for this :P lolz. Anywayz..REVIEW!! those 11 other people that didn't review after reading...I KNOW who you are! .:.Laughs evilly.:.


	2. Her eyes

Wow..this story seems really succesful o0..in 2 dayz i alredy had 11 reviews:o now, three dayz later..i have 12 reviews..for ONE CHAPTER! .:.Whee .:. srry.its the first time..that i have had..this much reviews..for ONE CHAPTER oo

Anywayz...on with the second chapter..oki? since after each 10 reviews, i update..so enjoy!

* * *

InuYasha: EWW! Wench..u made me sleep with..with..HER yesterday!

MikoGirl: ...well would u have preferred sleeping with Sango instead!

InuYasha: ...Hm..I've never thought abuot doing it with Sang .:. Starts dreaming .:.

MikoGirl: ...EW..

InuYasha: Anywayz..just tell the disclaimer so that the story can start and I can see what happens to my dear Kagome (..aww..)

MikoGirl: Fine fine..i don't own Inu and co.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident...Kagome still hadn't woke up and InuYasha didn't eat nor sleep. He just stayed there besides her looking at her breathing.

Sango entered the room and sighed...InuYasha had told them everything...she didn't know how to act with him. Should she be mad at him for betraying Kagome again? Or should she feel sorry for the poor hanyou that really cared for Kagome and stayed next to her for 5 days straight, without eating or sleeping? She went in and sat next to InuYasha and Kagome.

"InuYasha.." She started in a soft voice.

"What?" he said in a small voice that did not seem like him.

"Come and eat...please? You haven't had a bite for 5 days now...we're having Ramen..." Sango attempted to make InuYasha eat.

"No..I want to stay here with Kagome!" he said stubbornly.

"Then how about we bring the food here?" She answered him.

"I don't deserve to eat...I don't deserve to have anything.." he said sadly as he never took his eyes off Kagome.

"Don't say that InuYasha, if Kagome were awake, she would want you to eat!" she said in a sisterly way...because it was true! She considered InuYasha as a close friend, almost a brother...she didn't like seeing him hurt.

"No! I won't leave her side, I won't eat! I don't deserve your kindness Sango! Yell at me! HIT ME! TELL ME THAT I'M STUPID! Do something to punish me!" he yelled at her.

" ... InuYasha, I won't yell at you, I won't hit you, I won't do any of those stuff, please come and eat with us..." Sango pleaded again.

When she saw him shake his head, she sighed once more and went out to Miroku and Shippou.

.:.:.: With Sango and Miroku (Shippou is with Kaede in another village now) :.:.:.

"He won't come eat huh?" Miroku asked when he saw Sango come out with a mad yet sad face.

"Yea...he says he doesn't deserve to eat..." She answered him.

As they ate silently, Miroku thought:

'Kagome..you need to wake up fast, or else InuYasha will turn crazy..'

.:.:.: With InuYasha and Kagome :.:.:.

InuYasha brought his hand to Kagome's face and touched her cheek lightly. He tucked behind her ear the strands of hair that were in her face.

He sighed for the hundreth time that day. A tear rolling down his cheek. When he noticed he was crying, he took his haori and rubbed till it hurt. Man didn't cry!...right?

But he wasn't a man..he was a half man..half demon...

He was worthless...nothing but a worthless half-breed...Kagome..she deserved so much more then him...yet she still stayed with him..why?

He had hurt her so many times, just so that he wouldn't get attach to her, and her, him..though she wouldn't be attached to him even if he didn't do that.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome! You're awake!" he said..but when he saw what he saw..his happiness diseappeared.

Her eyes..they were...empty..

"K.Kagome?" He stuttered.

"Yes InuYasha?" She answered softly.

He flinched when he looked at her eyes again..

"Are you feeling a.alright?" he asked her

"...I'm feeling fine" She answered.

;';' Kagome's P.O.V. ;';'

Hm..Why does my body hurt so much? Last thing I remember was...Oh..it wasn't a dream then...it really happened...

Why am I feeling weird..like..there's nothing to live for anymore?

Hold on! Why does InuYasha look so pale..worried...tired?

"Kagome! You're awake!" he said..he looks happy..wait..scratch that..now he looks sad...

"K.Kagome?" He stuttered.

"Yes InuYasha?" I answered.

Why was he stuttering?

He flinched when he looked at me.

Was I THAT ugly? Or did I remind him to much of Kikyou?

"Are you feeling a.alright?" he asked me.

Was I feeling alright? WAS I FEELING ALRIGHT! How would HE feel if the person HE loved sneaked off at night to the person they loved to make love. HUH? And then getting attacked by a ugly demon?

"...I'm feeling fine" I lied.

;';' InuYasha's P.O.V. ;';'

She opened her eyes!

"Kagome! You're awake!" I yelled.

I feel so happy! So relieved..So...wait! Why were..her eyes...they...they were empty..what happened to her? Was she still mad at him?

"K.Kagome?" I stuttered.

"Yes InuYasha?" She answered me with her soft voice.

I looked at her eyes again..and I flinched...her eyes..were so cold, so empty..like Kikyou..bu this WASN'T Kikyou..this was Kagome..Ka-Go-Me. She was the happy cheery girl, that would let anyone's happiness pass before her own..

"Are you feeling a.alright?" I asked her.

I'm so stupid. Of course she isn't! She just got attacked by that demon! And if she were ok, her eyes wouldn't be so...

"...I'm feeling fine" She answered me. I knew she was lying. I wasn't stupid... Kagome was one of the baddest liars he ever knew...

;';' Normal P.O.V. ;';'

InuYasha went and called Sango and Miroku and all four of them talked the rest of the night. Except for InuYasha and Kagome, who would only talk to each other a few times.

* * *

Hehe, I'll be doing the review answers next chapter, since right now I'm doing this at school..and I'm gonna be late for home! so Ciao! .:.: since i'm doing the review answers next chapter, i just wanted you guys to know in advance: THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! AND DO IT AGAIN!

lolz, as for new readers..READ! and REVIEW! ...bye bye now!


	3. Nobody's Home

Hiyaz Minna-san! Sorry for the long wait! I got GOOD reasons! Yup! For one thing, the evil teachers are giving WAY to much homework and WAY to much exams, for the next reason, I just had the most FRUSTRATING experience of co-work project with the most ignorant person! ignorant as in st...GRR! For more information, review with and give me your e-mail address, lolz.

Anywayz, for this chapter, I wanted to try something new…..a song chapter kinda! Now, I know some people don't like Avril Lavigne ...but I do! And this may not be how the song should be seen, but in this story, it shall be seen that way!

So, on with the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Avril Lavigne "Nobody's home" and InuYasha and co. 

**This is for the song lyrics**

This is for the story

* * *

Inu's PoV 

"Grr! Miroku! HELP ME GODDAMMIT!" I yelled desperately…when had I become like this? I was InuYasha Taisho! I did NOT ask for help…yet… for this girl...it seemed normal for me to ask. she was everything to me.

"InuYasha, I would if I could! But I cannot help you on this, you brought this on yourself." Miroku answered me.

My PoV

Kagome's weird 'Cd Player' was blasting with a song that he never heard from this 'Av-r-il laveegne' person…. As InuYasha, Miroku and Sango, who was watching the scene, listened to it, they were amazed how the lyrics seemed to fit the situation…

**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again  
**

How could he (Miroku) help him? He couldn't tell InuYasha straight into the face that Kagome loved him so much, it hurt her, even though he had, InuYasha had never believed him, and he couldn't help her to stop hurting herself by loving him, since, if he said that, it would be like condemning InuYasha and Kagome's love, so he just stood by, watching her get hurt times and times over and over again, hoping that everything would work out for his two companions.

**  
What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs **

Chorus:  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She (Sango) sighed, these lyrics were the perfect fit for this case...for how Kagome was. She doesn't know where her home is anymore, spending so much time here confused her, now, she doesn't know where to go and confide herself, she didn't want to worry her mom, but she couldn't stay here, it hurt to much. So now, she lies there, broken inside, with only one person who could heal her…. 

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

I felt so rejected, Kagome was mad at me…and now…I can't find…the Kagome I used to see each time I looked at her.

**  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

"InuYasha, Miroku started, everything is going to work out, right now, she doesn't know where she belongs anymore, that is the reason why she is acting so unlike herself." 

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
And she can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

"Like Miroku said, everything will work out. You may not believe me as usual, but she hides deep feelings for you, she loves you InuYasha! Each time you go see Kikyou, it takes a part of her, it makes her lose her sanity, her mind, she's breaking, and now, she's losing faith that maybe one day, you'll love her back!" Sango yelled with so many emotions, that they were uncountable. 

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh

And with that last note, Miroku went and closed the Cd-Player. Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha one last time before leaving back to go to bed, telling InuYasha to go get Kagome, who had went for a little walk, before he went to sleep.

He knew what to do now, what Sango had just said…seemed so real to him…maybe…maybe there was a slight chance that Kagome DID like him…or even… LOVE him…with that last thought, he walked into the forest slowly thinking of what he should tell Kagome when he finds her.

* * *

Review responses: 

Chapter 1:

Hemogak: Lolz, poor your stomach, srry for putting that horrid scene there…

Kynomae: I like it when Inu has to tend to Kagome when she gets hurt, so cute! Lolz

Kagome's-Dieing-Love: lolz, I like happy endings too!

Moniko: Omg, I didn't know you were THAT type of person :P lolz

Inuyasha's Priestess: o0..lolz

Alan: thanks alan

Domini: All in time! Lolz

Hentai LC: well killing Kagome right now would be horrible for a fanfic, but maybe later on...don't know, we'll see where the wind blows me. Lolz

DarkMoon1: Such cruel ideas…I like it o0..lolz!

jaNinE: Thanks

alavontielle: Nice! Lolz

azn-lover-Hides from her evil friend- lolz

* * *

Chapter 2: 

TheLightintheDarkness: Thanks for reviewing

MoonGirl19: Don't worry, I don't exactly like her either, lolz

Hemogak: Thx...lolz

DarkMoon1: lolz :o, no sugar! NOOOOOO! That's bad! hands you a pack of candies EAT SUGAR!

waterlily216: Lolz, hope I didn't Blind you with that scene, hehe

Inu Kaiba: Yup! Don't worry, I shall keep that in head, and when I shall…become…Unlazy, I shall change it and give you credit for it

* * *

Yup, well that the end, sorry for those who don't like song-fics, please review and tell me how did you find it and if I should continue or not. Also, the reason why this chapter is mostly on their thoughts and no action, is because I am having a little writer's block, lol, but everything's back in order now! So Till Next time! And REVIEW! 


	4. Blood

Hiyaz Minna-san! -sigh- Only 4 reviews for last chapter? Well...I guess I DID deserved it for making such a sad exscuse of a chapterTT srry... I didn't have any inspiration..and sorry for the late update, completly forgot..you guys should thanks Inu Kaiba for

1) Knocking some sense into my brain...about the chapter 3

2) Reminding me to update

Anywayz..I hope this chapter is better and that you guys shower me with reviews again reviews alwayz motivates me to update faster! yup yup yup!

So now, on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu-kun...and co.

* * *

Review Responses:

Inuyasha's Priestess: I do TOO talk to you sweatdrops Anywayz, phone me kay? We'll try to see each other at central as usual..I can't on wednesday tho..

SanMirInukag: thx for reviewing and glad you liked my sad attempt of a chapter -.-;

Wolf Blossom: OMG! That stories seems SOOOOOO COOL! I can't wait for you to post it!

Inu Kaiba: sweatdrops Hehe, once again sorry for that chapter lolz. I hope you like this one better... hugglez u also thx for reminding me 2 update...

* * *

Kagome was taking a peacful walk through the forest, thinking about how she could ask the gang into letting her go home. She knew it would be easy to ask Sango, Miroku and Shippou..but InuYasha would probably trow another fit about how they didn't have time for her to go back home and that they needed to find the Shikon shards. Thinking about how hard it would be, she decided to just write a letter and leave. She took out some paper and a pen from her pocket and started scribbling down:

Hi Guys,

Sorry for leaving a letter like this, but I needed to go home, I need to think, and I have exams to take. I'll be back in a week or so.

Bye!

When she finished, she sticked it on the well, making sure it wouldn't fly away, and jumped down the dark hole.

InuYasha was walking through the forest when he felt that Kagome was no longer in this world.

He started running, scared that she had blocked the well or something. When he arrived there, he saw the little piece of paper hanging on the well and read the letter, then letting his breathe out, relieved to know that she hadn't blocked the well and didn't get attacked. He tucked the letter in his pocket and returned to camp with Sango and Miroku, showing them the letter

A week later

InuYasha was sitting at the border of the well, waiting for a certain girl to arrive.

"Grr..it's been a week, why isn't she here yet!" He grumbled, like his usual self.

"Well..she did say 'A week or so..' so maybe she's gonna be back later" Shippou said putting his finger under his chin while climbing on InuYasha's head.

"Whatever, she's taking to much time..I'm gonna go get her" And with that, he pushed Shippou off him and jumped down the well.

"Hey Shippou, where did InuYasha go?" Sango asked, having a hint of where the hanyou could be. She gaved a little lolipop to Shippou.

"He went in the well to go get Kagome" Shippou said cutely as he took the sugary treat and took off the wrapper. As he popped the candy into his mouth, Miroku arrived.

"Sango..InuYasha isn't here is he?" He said as he approched her.

Shippou saw this and knew what was going to happen, so he hopped off back to Kaede's village to play with the other kids.

"No, he went to go get Kagome" She said, as he took her by the waist.

"Good, we haven't had alot of time for ourselves these last few days" He said with a small pout.

"Yes, I know Miroku, i'm sorry, but just think about how mean it would seem if we acted all lovey dovey in front of Kagome and InuYasha right now?" Sango said as she hugged him back.

"I know I know...i hope those two make up fast and realize they were made for each other." He said as he kissed her.

They kissed for a bit, then decided it they should stop just in case Kagome and InuYasha came back. They both went back to camp and started doing what they usually do.

Blue lights appeared in front of his eyes as he was transported to Kagome's time. He jumped out of the well when suddenly a smell he didn't enjoy very much hit his nose...

Kagome's blood...

* * *

Hehe, sorry everything is going soo fast. This fic might return to being aone-shot...depending on the votes I get...and depending on my mood when i'll be writting next chapter.

By the way: Does this count as a cliffy? hopes it does

Well, please review! And also include in your review if you want this to be a one-shot or not...thanx!


	5. Reason

Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long update, lots of things happening in my life right now, things I would rather not talk about since its family matters. The point is, I'm trying my best. Please do be patient

I just realized how SHORT MY CHAPTERS ARE! More then half of my chapters are author notes . so I'm going to try to make them longer. Also, I'm going to attempt in enriching my grammar and stuff o.o As soon as I find time, I'll update and then start editing the chapters, sound good?

Now, on with the chapter! But first, REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

Little Girl in the Hat: Glad to hear you like it!

heLightintheDarkness: Lolz . exactly like me, brain doesn't function before 9 am in the morning till 10 pm in the night! except when InuYasha is on!

Morrisa aka:Inuyasha: Sure, I'm thinking about finding that website..where you can subscribe and each time I update you'll get a mail from them..

kariakanna: Yea, I know eh? I'm still wondering where I come up with these crazy ideas.. o.o I was just reading fanfiction and listening to music..when I go all: Hey! I wanna write a story where inu and kik do it to make kagome suffer! . lol

Gemini: Well, you'll know what is going to happen next soon!

Afuzzybunny: lolz xD Kills Kagome :P Joke joke, don't worry, I like her…people say I look and act like her … including her immaturity… ungrateful friendz -.- anywayz, don't worry

InuKag Fan: thx for the compliment!

fluffyrachel: I'm updating as much as possible!

windgal: I'm updating as much as possible..

Wolf Blossom: LOLZ! Poor Hojo..getting accused.. LOLZ…but you DID give me an idea to stall this story.. nhiahahahahahaha! Laughs Evilly This story shall never end! ..well..yes it will….but not yet!

Rikku Ookami: Lolz . I would NEVER finish a story as a cliffie..i..really..hate..those..stories..where..there isn't..really..an ending!

Inuyashagal: Lolz, are you just saying that I write well to get me to update faster? XD

Cute Miko: I'll be sure to tell InuYasha that ..nice name :P

inu-yashas-kagoma: o.o YIKES! Death threat..how..comforting XD Lolz

Rei's fire: Updated! hope you like this chapter!

Kasatka: You'll see xD

Madi: Yay! A cliffie! Lolz, happy to know you like it so far!

StarriKirara: Lolz, don't worry..i don't exactly like Kikyou! So you can guess the pairing from there…

* * *

A/N: Heh..so much for my..story longer then autho notes…only this has alredy tooked over 1 page and a half.. o.o

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own them yet..sadly T.T

* * *

Blue lights appeared in front of his eyes as he was transported to Kagome's time. He jumped out of the well when suddenly a smell he didn't enjoy very much hit his nose...

Kagome's blood...

He rushed onto Kagome's window, but found that it was closed. Panicked as he was, he punched the window, ignoring the piece of glass stuck in his hand, and jumped in, following Kagome's bloody scent.

He arrived, and saw Kagome and Hojou with a knife…

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he jumped and took the knife away.

"Wha?" Kagome said.

Hojou looked at the guy that was in front of him, thinking he was probably in a play or something.

"What are you doing!" InuYasha said…suspicious that Hobo or whatever was trying to kill HIS Kagome..since the cut was on her wrist…hold on..did he say HIS? …. Hmm…his…his Kagome….that sounds nice..as he grinned mentally at the sound of those two words together.

"Nothing! Honest! I was just taking the knife away from her..because I saw her cutting herself..by mistake presumably…Hojou said, I take it you're the cousin she talks about (yea yea..i know..she doesn't talk about a cousin…but let's just say..oki?)..Can I leave her in your trust? I have to leave now.."

"Keh, go away" InuYasha said.

Something didn't felt right, but InuYasha trusted Kagome..enough.. He didn't think she was capable of taking away her life. He took out a piece of cloth from his haori and ripped it. He took a strip and wrapped it around Kagome's wound, making sure it was tight but not TOO tight.

Kagome was looking at him wrap her wrist…when she noticed his hand…there were many glass shards sticking out of his skin, it wasn't bleeding though, just glass shards…so when he was done, she took his own hand in hers and proceeded in taking the shards off. Then she disinfected it and wrapped it.

"You need to be more careful wench" InuYasha said when she was done with him.

"I could say the same to you InuYasha" Kagome joked.

"I'm serious…you could have been majorly injured."

"I'm ok, she said, so what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to take you back" he retorted.

Kagome's eyes widen.

"InuYasha..I..don't think..i can go back..for a while..or forever.." She said whispering the last part so that even InuYasha's sharp hearing couldn't understand what she was said.

"What! Why!" He demanded.

"Because..I need time…"

"Time for what? We don't HAVE time!" he said.

"Time to think stuff over!" She snapped at him.

InuYasha blinked at her..never had she yelled at him…

"I'm..I'm sorry.." She said as she covered her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes.

InuYasha's heart wrenched as he saw the regretful and sad eyes.

"Keh, it's nothing wench…how long do you need?" He asked.

"Actually…I'll come…" She said as she started packing her stuff.

When she was done, together, they left for the well, the blue light once again engulfing them and transporting them to the feudal time, where they first met.

* * *

Meh, I know, sucky ending (For this chapter, of course!) . but you see, I finally have some free time, but InuYasha was on while I was writing this, then after I had to go help my mom with something, and now I'm REALLY tired (11:25PM) So I'm deeply sorry..i'll make it up to ya'll next chapter oki? But you guyz got to be fair, this chapter was longer then the others! Lolz

Anywayz, reviewers, keep reviewing, those who read but don't review….GRRR..REVIEW!

MikoGirl


	6. the battle of the flies!

Konnichi Wa Minna-San! Sorry for teh long wait! Here's a chapter, another one will be out in a few days if i get enough reviews xD Now, since I have to go in a few minutes, I'll go straight to the review responses and then let you read right away.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

DF Deh dood from neopets? xD : AHHHHH! BUTTER KNIFES! SPORK!..hold on..whats a SPORK? lolz

bright-star-in-the-night: lolz, still trying to get longer chapters.

Waterlily216 : ...um..i was sure it was longer..xD lolzzz

Wolf Blossom: poor hobo..i mean hojo! no one seems to like him, LOL

Kasatka: as i said..still trying xD lol

kariakanna: I don't know how i come up with this either .:.Blink blink.:.

GeminiWind: now you know xD

Inu Kaiba: yes..it's going somewhere...hopefully sticks tongue out lolz

priestessmadi: Glad you liked it!

* * *

When she was done, together, they left for the well, the blue light once again engulfing them and transporting them to the feudal time, where they first met.

InuYasha took Kagome and her bag and jumped out of the well, then let her go. Kagome straigthened out her skirt and proceeded in taking back her bag and started walking, InuYasha right behind her.

"Hirakotsu" screamed a strong femenine voice.

"Kazaana!" screamed another voice right after.

Feeling danger, InuYasha took Kagome and ran straight to the source of his friends voices.

When they arrived, they saw a big ugly fly! It had big round ugly eyes and big ugly wings. Kagome got off of InuYasha and prepared her bow and arrow while InuYasha went into a fighting stance and took Tetsaiga out of it's sheath.

"Keh, this is gonna be easy! he spat as he looked for the wind scar, HAH Found It! KAZE NO KIZU!"

The ugly fly moaned as it was hit and transformed into lots n lots of pieces.

Everyone sighed in relief once they thought the danger was over...but as soon as they turned their back, the little piece became other little flies and those started aiming at InuYasha and the gang. A few minutes later, you could see everyone fighting against average flies...but there were ALOT..and they were shooting this ucky liquid that made everyone freeze for a few seconds. Soon, the flies started to aim Kagome, who was without defence since she used all of her arrows. The came around her and started lifting her off while other little flies were attacking InuYasha, Miroku and Sango. Shippou climbed on Kagome to get the bugs off but only managed in getting caught in the bug cage too. The bugs starting flying away with Kagome and Shippou and now InuYasha was getting scared as he fought even harder, but he too was caught in a bug cage like along with Sango and Miroku.

"KAGOME-KA!" He yelled as he tried getting out but got shooted with the ucky liquid again.

"InuYa-----" she was to far away for him to hear her..she got kidnapped. When she was out of sight, and probably to far to catch up to, the bugs started getting off everyone and formed back into one being...

"NARAKU!" Sango screamed.

InuYasha growled..

"Where did you take her..." he asked in a deadly silent voice.

"Kukuku .:...he laughs weird o.0.:. Kagome is where you will never be..."He said as he diseappeared right before InuYasha slashed through him.

* * *

Wa! Now I have to go! I dedicated a whole hour to update this and my other story!

**By the way, please read my other story and review if you could. Thanks!**

Read and Review! Don't go and Read but Don't review! Cus that makes me sad And I can't update when i'm saD! GOT THAT! SO REVIEW! xD lolz, ttyl! Ciao! Next update should be in a few dayz if i get enough reviews to satisfy my little brain!


	7. The Kill!

Hehe, so, as I said in my other story (wich i hope you guyz read and review for .:hint:.) I'm awfully SORRY for the late update! But i've been having friendship probs..but the girl isnt worth it so now i don't really care. And I also have health issues..and finals are coming! So i'm REALLY sorry!

Anyhow, next chapter is coming out, i won't be doing alot of review responses unless it's a question because for this story I want the chapters longer, and the review responses make the chapter seem longer ot me XD Lol! So yea..But I want you all to know that I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! and I wish that those who DONT review to REVIEW because if you do, you get faster updates, reviews motivate me! SO REVIEW! .:growl:.

Now, next chapter..oki?

* * *

"Where did you take her..." he asked in a deadly silent voice.

"Kukuku .:...he laughs weird o.0.:. Kagome is where you will never be..."He said as he diseappeared right before InuYasha slashed through him.

InuYasha sniffed the air then looked down...he couldn't smell the exquisite smell of jasmine and lotus anymore..he couldn't smell Kagome. He fell to his knee, his hair still covering his face.

"InuYasha..maybe if we hurry we can catch up.." Sango said.

InuYasha's head snapped up and the monk and tajiya gasped at what they saw: InuYasha's eyes were flashing red and gold.

"I..can't .. smell her ..anymore, he answered, I CAN'T SMELL HER! I CAN'T FIND HER!" he yelled as he hit the ground with his fist.

"InuYasha, get a hold of yourself! You'll never be able to find Kagome-sama if you're gonna turn demon!" Miroku said sagely.

"I agree with the monk! I suggest we leave right away!" Sango said.

And so they left, InuYasha followed because at one time Miroku threatened that Kagome might get killed if they didn't hurry.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. WITH KAGOME :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"AHH!" she yelled as she got dropped in an slimey smelly cave.

"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Shippou who fell down on his feet gracefully.

Kagome nodded as she looked around. She saw a window, some of those ucky bugs guarding it. Everything seemed normal..well as normal as it could be. It was just a normal average cave-prison like. She tought it must be underground since the window was way up. But as she looked around more, she found that the room truly did look normal, but had one flaw...

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOOR!" she yelled. Oh no! How where they going to escape? That's until she remembered..she pulled Shippou to her and whispered so the flies wouldn't hear.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. WITHINUYASHA :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They had been running for a while, InuYasha was worried like hell, his eyes still had a tint of red in them.

Sango and Miroku were both wondering WHY InuYasha was turning demon, he still had Tetsaiga in his possession...so how could he turn demon?

InuYasha kept smelling the air, hoping to find trace of Kagome's smell. He was not only worried for Kagome, but also Shippou, whom he considered as his son, even though he didn't show it, he loved the runt alot! He just hoped he found them before anything happened..he would never forgive himself.. He was running ahead, since he ran faster then Kilala with 2 humans on her, and suddenly, a voice called him.

"Hello..InuYasha." it said..

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. WITH KAGOME :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Shippou, listen okay? Don't be scared. I have some bug spray in my bag, it kills bugs, so I'm going to give you a can, all you have to do is press the red button on a bug and the water will come out, just like those water gun I gave you, okay?" she said, not mentionning that it might not work, since it didn't work on Naraku's poisonous insects.

"Okay." Shippou said as he took the bottle.

"At three we stand up and spray it all around us, okay? One..Two..Three!" She said as both of them ran up to the window and started spraying like crazy!

All the flies gradually fell down to the floor, feets up the air. When the two prisonners saw they were all dead, shippou transformed into a rope so Kagome could climb on him out of the window.

The two climbed out silently, and started walking without knowing where.

"Hello.." said the cold voice.

* * *

So ..was it longer! Tell me! XD Lol. Anywayz, i'm gonna go now, stomach hurts .:cries:.. Please review and if i get..um..20 reviews? I'll update as soon as i receive the 20th review..if not..then at least give me 15 and i'll update a few dayz after that..and if i don't get that much, then i'll update when i have time..wich should be in around 2 weeks or so.. SO REVIEW! (even those who read but don't review, REVIEW, and those who don't have a user, REVIEW (I accept annomynous reviews too!) and for those who review once only, REVIEW AGAIN!)!

Love ya'll. remember, 20 reviews and it's a fast update!


	8. Kikyou's news

****

Hiya Mina San! Ya'll love me..right? XD srry for the long update, for one thing, FINALS, and you guyz didn't give me the number of reviews I wanted .:pouts:. but, i decided i would still update ...I KNOW I can get at LEAST 20 reviews, since I got over that much people who put me on author alert and favortie author.. .:GLARES AT THE ONES THAT DON'T REVIEW:...but thank you to those who DO review

Disclaimer: I..do not own InuYasha and co. .. glares at police officers THERE! HAPPY NOW!

IMPORTANT NEWS! READ THIS!

****

I.Got..THE FOURTH INUYASHA MOVIE! W00tz! And i'm telling you guyz..IT IS GOOD! And I wanted to say a special thanks to ..AMA! .:Also known as InuKaiba, her stories are great, go read them:.

Fourth movie: Fire on mystic island / Crimson blood on Hourai Island (don't know the real title, i've heard many different ones..these are the only ones I remember..)

(27/06/05)

Kikyou's news.

All the flies gradually fell down to the floor, feets up the air. When the two prisonners saw they were all dead, shippou transformed into a rope so Kagome could climb on him out of the window.

The two climbed out silently, and started walking without knowing where.

"Hello.." said the cold voice.

"Eh, Kagome said as she tried to see who was there, Shippou, run and get some help" she whispered to Shippou and pushed him off a bit.

Kagome then took out a flashlight and looked around, but she didn't see anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0 With InuYasha 0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha ran to the source of the voice and found Kikyou.

"Kikyou!" he said as he saw her.

"InuYasha, I am here to inform you of something you might find important." she said in her emotionless voice.

"I..I don't have time! I have to find Kagome!" he answered, wondering why he even bothered to come.

"It's about the wench.." Kikyou said quickly.

"What? Do you know where she is? Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I know where she is, but my soul stealers tell me she has died, I am fully human now, I have Kagome's soul within me." she said as she approached InuYasha.

"Wha-..what do you mean..she's dead! She can't be dead!" he said as he fell to the ground and hit it.

"Smell me InuYasha, do you no longer smell the scent of soil and ashes?"

InuYasha came near and smelled her..indeed..she smelled..ALIVE! His feeling for the priestess rushed back as he hugged her immediatly. Kikyou went for InuYasha's lips as they kissed.

'.' InuYasha's POV '.'

Should..should I feel happy? Or sad?

I should feel happy..right? Kikyou is alive again! I can finally have a life with her without going to hell! ..without going to hell..why didn't I want to go to hell with Kikyou..? I can't..I can't remember! What was more important then me going to hell with Kikyou after I avenged Naraku! Come on InuYasha! REMEMBER DAMMIT!...what made me dwell on either I should go with Kikyou to hell..or stay here, alive, happy...happy..like Kagome is alwayz..KAGOME! That's right!

'.' End of Inu's POV '.'

As soon as he remembered, he pushed away Kikyou..but it was too late..

o0o0o0o0o0 With Kagome 0o0o0o0o0o

"WHO'S THERE!" she screamed frantically.

Just as she said that, Kanna and Naraku appeared.

****

So, 20 reviews till next update eh! And don't forget to read my other story if you still haven't! Now..REVIEW DAMMIT!


	9. Realization

Hiya Minna-san! I'm sorry I haven't updated, you see, i got only 8 reviews! But then, today, for some odd reason, i went and read my chapter, and i saw that it was quite short...so i told myself..hmm..well guess it's my fault...so, now I'm come back! With a longer chapter, and a better one! And from now on, I will be editing the previous chapters, so..yea. ..

**Important news to all readers..: Please go read my new story :) Modern Fairytale, it has VERY long chapters (first chappie is 6 pages :) ) and the vocabulary and grammar is less worse there since I corrected it.**

_**To WovenBambooPattern, as the second part of your birthday gift, and also because your death threats are scary, lolz. Lub ya lots!**_

**What you mean to me**

On the last chapter...

"WHO'S THERE!" she screamed frantically.

Just as she said that, Kanna and Naraku appeared.

Chapter 9: Realization

As soon as he remembered, he pushed away Kikyou...but it was too late..

It was too late...It was too late! Kagome was..was..she was dead! InuYasha growled at Kikyou and ran around in the forest.

'No..NO! She CAN'T be dead..it can't be..It's not possible...Kikyou's just bluffing..right? RIGHT!' He tried telling himself. He cut many trees, any unlucky thing that came in contact with him would suffer his wrath.

Rain started pouring down.

InuYasha stopped running after 1 hour or so..and fell to his knees, he was in the middle of nowhere..his bangs were hiding his eyes.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!" He wailed as his body came down and his fist met with the ground. His body was shaking, for the second time since he had met Kagome, or Kikyou for that matter, he was crying. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He couldn't believe how blind he could be...it was so clear...so crystal clear.

The only other person he had shed tears for...was his mom. And now, twice he had cried for this girl he traveled with. This girl which he knew he had feelings for, but wasn't sure if it was her, the one he loved and loves, or Kikyou, the women who had pinned him years ago. But now..it was clear..right? He..he was crying for her. For her, NOT Kikyou, he had plenty of times he could have cried for Kikyou and would not be considered somewhat a wuss. But he didn't. He only did for Kagome...Kagome..even the name brought joy to his heart...but..now..she was gone...she was gone!

At that thought..his eyes suddenly turned red...

-----------------------------

Just as she said that, Kanna and Naraku appeared.

"Na..Naraku!" Kagome said as she tried walking backwards.

"Don't worry, for once, I am not here to get your jewel shards, but more to show you this. I am your ally Kagome, InuYasha is your foe." Naraku said while "kuku-ing".

Kanna stepped up and showed Kagome her mirror.

"The mirror..never lies.." the little white dressed and haired girl said in a ghostly voice.

Kagome looked...and what she saw broke her heart.

It was InuYasha..and Kikyou...hugging...kissing...it was like the first time she had caught them almost doing it...but deep down, she knew it wasn't that time she was seeing, this was different...somehow...

"No..no! InuYasha is not my foe...he wouldn't do anything to hurt me! He simply loves Kikyou! It's not his fault!" Kagome said while shutting her eyes.

"Now now dear, don't deny what you know is true. You know that InuYasha knows you love him, yet he keeps going to Kikyou secretly, without telling you, yet knowing you follow him. He knows all the things Kikyou did to you, and yet, he never did anything. I, Kagome, am your ally. Since I can help you get what your heart desires...InuYasha..." Naraku said while laughing at the poor confused girl.

Rain started pouring.

"NO! InuYasha..doesn't know what Kikyou did to me...he doesn't know that he hurts me...it's not his fault! InuYasha is not against me!" Kagome sobbed.

"Look in the mirror again Kagome, look.." He said with his hypnotic voice, and for some reason, Kagome obeyed and looked.

It was showing Kagome and Kikyou. It was an old scene, it happened a few months ago.

"No! Kikyou! Please don't do it!" Kagome said as she cried.

Kikyou held a knife in her hand.

"Will you leave InuYasha alone? Will you leave him to come to hell with me?" Kikyou asked.

"NO! but..why are you asking ME this? I mean...InuYasha wouldn't care whether I think he should go to hell with you or not.." Kagome said sadly.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong my dear, you're what's stopping him. He thinks that it's his responsibility to protect you, don't get me wrong, he doesn't love you or anything, but he thinks you as his little sister...so..are you going to leave him alone?" Kikyou asked seriously.

"I.." Kagome couldn't say anything...InuYasha thought of her as his little sister? She was touched..yet sad...didn't he know how she felt about him?

"I'll take that as a no.." Kikyou said as she pushed the blade against Kagome's delicate skin making it cut open and blood poured out.

"Ahh!" Kagome groaned and moaned at the pain. Kikyou had her completely paralyzed.

When Kikyou was done, Kagome had several cuts on her arms. She had to put on bandages and put on perfumes, so InuYasha wouldn't suspect anything, then head back to camp afterwards.

"And don't dare telling this to InuYasha, Kagome dear, because if you do, he'll find out that you weren't willing to sacrifice yourself for his happiness, which is to be with me, and he'll think of you as a selfish person..and he'll hate you for the rest of your life.." Kikyou said before leaving.

And then..the mirror went black.

"Remember that Kagome? When you came back, don't think that InuYasha didn't know what happened. He saw everything, but he didn't SAY anything. He doesn't care about you Kagome. All he cares about is how to please Kikyou, which is to hurt you. Kikyou does not like you Kagome, and I am the only one that can help protect you from her, and get InuYasha to love you." Naraku taunted Kagome.

"No..he didn't know that happened..he didn't know!" Kagome yelled, suddenly, all thoughts of the times Kikyou had hurt her and she didn't dare tell InuYasha came back to her mind.

'All he cares about is how to please Kikyou, which is to hurt you. He doesn't care about you Kagome. he saw everything but he didn't SAY anything.' all theses voices in her mind. She was so confused...so broken inside. She didn't know what to do and who to listen anymore.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kagome yelled as she held her head in her hands and fell down to the ground.

----------------------------

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

InuYasha lifted his head as he heard that. Kagome's voice..was he hearing things? Was she not dead? He quickly stood up and ran towards the voice, with only one thought in head.

'I'm coming Kagome..my love..'

**Yup :D this chappie was longer right? (3-4 pages) (And less vocabulary mistakes, right?) Well don't worry, they'll keep getting longer as long as I get more and more reviews. I'm review obsessed..so moo! Now REVIEW! And also, if you haven't read my other stories, please do :D. Thanks!**


	10. And so it begins

Hey Everyone! Here's a new chapter! And Sorry for the wait, i'll be posting the next chapter asap, just need to finish it. I have school now and this year REALLY counts, and plus i'm sick as hell and i'm still updating..so be happy! lol, and Have some compassion, I want to go into a good university so I need good grades now.

**IMPORTANT: Me and WolfBlossom co-wrote a story, it's under my name and it's called "A simple misunderstanding" . It would be GREAT if you guys could read and review it :). Thanks!**

And now, without further notice, this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kikyou.

Lawyers: Good, very good, and...?

Me: And I don't own... Kouga

Lawyers: .:Getting impatient:. AND..?

Me: I don't own Myouga?

Lawyers: GET ON WITH IT! grr

Me: ...I don't own... Sesshoumaru!

Lawyers: .:Brings out a chainsaw:.

Me: uh...fiine fine! I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 10: And so it begins...

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kagome yelled as she held her head in her hands and fell down to the ground.

----------------------------

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

InuYasha lifted his head as he heard that. Kagome's voice...was he hearing things? Was she not dead? He quickly stood up and ran towards the voice, with only one thought in head.

'I'm coming Kagome...my love…'

---

She had really been blind… Now that she thought of it… InuYasha had always seemed weird when she came back from one of her encounter with Kikyou. He had seen it all…but hadn't done anything. He had promised her… that he would always protect her, no matter what… though he also said the same thing to Kikyou…

It was so unfair! ALL OF IT! She had always been a good girl! She had always done what was best for the others. She would always put the others in front of her. Then why couldn't she have ONE, the ONE thing she wanted the most in the whole world. WHY? What? Had she done something terribly bad in her past? No, she had always been a good girl. Had she done something bad in her past incarnations? That was impossible, there was only Kikyou… Kikyou… was she paying the consequences of Kikyou's evil actions? But… Kikyou was still "Alive" now, then why did SHE have to pay for the stuff KIKYOU did?

…because she wasn't worth anything…

Kagome looked down at the ground and remembered a painful memory. She remembered the voices…

'You aren't worth anything bitch! I wouldn't pay more then a penny for you. You're nothing but a useless wench!'

She held her head in her hands once.

She wasn't worth anything. He had said it, and so did InuYasha. She remembered why she hadn't liked it when InuYasha called her a wench or a bitch, it reminded her of him, but then she had gotten used to InuYasha saying it, and he seemed to say it in a nice kind of way. Not like HE used to…

----

InuYasha was getting nearer, he felt it…

'Hold on Kagome! I'm coming.'

And with that thought he ran even faster. He started seeing a bunch of flashbacks of Kagome.

When she had cried over him for the first time…

When she was worried he was hungry and brought him some fruits…

When she had sat him to take a look at his bruises and wounds…

When she had told him that she wanted to be with him if he would let her…

When she had come back from her meetings with Kikyou…

He fisted his hand at that last thought. Why did she keep her encounters with Kikyou secretive? She should have told him! He…he would have done something… well he did do something even though she didn't tell him…but… he… he would have held her.

During her meetings with Kikyou, she had gotten hurt. She usually came back with those makeup and perfume thingy all over her, making InuYasha frown. He knew what happened on each meeting, and after each meeting he would go and see Kikyou to talk.

His hope was that Kagome would trust him and tell him what happened. All he wanted was for her to tell him the truth, so he could hold her, tell her that he knew, and that he had talked to Kikyou and told her to stop. He wanted to hold her close to him and tell her how sorry he was for hurting her like that.

He was so sorry for hurting her…but then, why did he keep letting this go on? He knew why she got hurt, because of Kikyou.

But he loved Kikyou as well. If it were anyone else that hurt his Kagome he would kill them, torture them, do everything to make them stop. But this was Kikyou, he couldn't hit her, torture her, and even more, kill her! She was Kikyou! He loved her… loved…yeah…he knew who he really loved now. That meant he could kill Kikyou right? Wrong. He couldn't kill Kikyou. He may have found out that he truly loved Kagome, but that didn't mean he didn't still love Kikyou a bit…

So then…what would he do?

His thoughts were cut short when Kagome came into view. The rain was getting harder.

Kagome's hair and clothes were wet. Her clothes were sticking to her skin and her hair was framing her face.

She was on her knees…crying… and once again, InuYasha felt himself wanting Kagome to tell him all her problems, so he can suppress all of them away and make her feel happy. He wanted to hold her and to whisper her soothing words. And surprisingly enough, he found himself walking towards her and pulling her to him.

So there they were, standing, in the middle of the rain, Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and Kikyou watching the love display on the sideway.

InuYasha hugged Kagome and buried his head in her wet head.

"Kagome, please don't cry, why are you crying?" he said while making is hands go up and down on her back.

"I… you..., and then she looked up and pushed him away, YOU! How…how could you… I thought…"

"Wha--? What's wrong?" InuYasha asked surprised as he was pushed away.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! LYING TO ME! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!" she said as she fell back on her knees and in the mud crying.

InuYasha looked at her confusingly, still not getting why she was so angry at him.

"Wha…Kagome…please tell me what's wrong…" InuYasha said as he tried to hug her again.

"You…GRR! First you promise me that you'd protect me no matter what, and then you, you KNEW what Kikyou did to me but you didn't do anything! And then, and then you go and make out with her while I could have been dying!" Kagome said as she sobbed harder.

InuYasha's eyes grew wide as he glared at the evil people on the sideways and bent down to Kagome to hug her close to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm being selfish, of course you would go make out with her… you love her, I'm just a… a third wheel… I…I'm sorry." Kagome said in InuYasha's chest, her voice muffled because of his shirt and because of her sobs.

"Don't be. You shouldn't be sorry…if anybody should, it's me. I…I did know what happened and, he said and felt Kagome stiffen, I did do something, I tried talking to Kikyou, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't hit her because a part of me will always… I'm so sorry!"

"Kukuku, as touching this scene is, I don't have time for it. So, let's get on with this." Naraku said as he transformed into the spider he was (Movie 2) and sent out a blast of miasma.

Everyone coughed and hid they're mouth and nose. InuYasha took Kagome with him and put his haori over her and his mouth as he jumped up high and out of the miasma.

He brought her to safe land and took out his tetsaiga. By then, Sesshoumaru and Kouga suddenly appeared.

They looked at each other and nodded.

This was going to be… THE battle. They all knew that some of them might not come out of this alive…

And then…it started.

* * *

. There! Now i'll update ASAP next chapter.

I won't leave the number of reviews I want but...try to please me will ya guys? I'm quite happy with the number of reviews I got till now. Of course I wouldn't mind more ;)

Miko


	11. The battle

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. As you can see, if you read my other fanfics, i've been having trouble with a certain bitch from my school, who happens to be my old best friend...I swear, she's ASKINGfor trouble...ugh...anyways...you guys probably don't care o.o;;

Now, IMPORTANT NEWS!

**READ THIS!**

The story is, sadly, ending soon! In around...two chapters? Yep...I'm starting to get bored with this idea...

Now, about a sequel, I don't have any ideas so I guess I won't be doing one, unless you really want one, you could try suggesting me some ideas and if i find it relevant, i'll do it :D

And finally! I wanted to ask you guys which story you want me to post next!

**My Sanity (Inu Kag)**

Everything comes to an end. Even friendship. What happens when HE sends HER to THERE...what happens when 5 years later...he finds out she's been mistreated and raped THERE. Will she ever forgive him for doing that to her?

My opinion: It sounds better then the summary o.o;; But I think i'm going to do this story even if no one votes for it...it's a REALLY good idea and yeah... It's going to be very angsty and romantic!

**H.I.M. : He Isn't Mine**

Inu works for the gouverment as an undercover spy. For his next mission, he has to go to an all-girl's school. Kagome, your ordinary school-girl. What happens when she questions her sexuality when she finds out she's in love withthe new girl...

My opinion: Well..nothing really...it'snot going to be VERY angsty, only a little bit of that, mostly romance and humor.

**Cupid's Arrow**

Cupid the cherub goes around blinded and shoots arrows at random people. What happens when he shoots the two destined to be together and save the world...with the wrong person?

My opinion: It's based off the myth of Cupid...I got the idea in english class when my teacher (YAY! I LOVE HER!) was talking about it. It's going to be humor and romance.

**Please tell me what you would like in your next review!**

**Now..on with the story!**

* * *

The Battle

"Kukuku, as touching this scene is, I don't have time for it. So, let's get on with this." Naraku said as he transformed into the spider he was (Movie 2) and sent out a blast of miasma.

Everyone coughed and hid they're mouth and nose. InuYasha took Kagome with him and put his haori over her and his mouth as he jumped up high and out of the miasma.

He brought her to safe land and took out his tetsaiga. By then, Sesshoumaru and Kouga suddenly appeared.

They looked at each other and nodded.

This was going to be… THE battle. They all knew that some of them might not come out of this alive…

And then…it started.

--

Kouga, InuYasha, and surprisingly, even Sesshoumaru, took fighting stances.

Naraku laughed and Kagura went in front of Kouga, Kanna took on Sesshoumaru and Kikyou…took on InuYasha.

Kanna and Sesshoumaru had that impassive face and stared at each other. She was sucking in his soul and Sesshoumaru growled and jumped away before slamming Toukijin down on the ground and a strike of yellow beamed towards Kanna, who sucked the attack into her mirror and reflected it. Luckily, Sesshoumaru jumped out in time.

Kouga was growling at Kagura.

"Fuujin No Mai!" Kagura said and little red things came at Kouga, he dodged all of them but one, which scratched lightly his cheek.

InuYasha stared at Kikyou, his mouth wide open.

"Ki-Kikyou?" He said wide eyes.

She stared at him with cold eyes.

"Why…? Why Kikyou!" He said as he ran up to her and held her tightly.

'Why…I thought I loved Kagome…but why do I feel like I love Kikyou at this moment…' he thought.

Was it possible to love both the same?

Kikyou's eyes shone evilly and she hugged him back.

InuYasha felt his heart get warm.

He felt whole with her…maybe…maybe he was wrong…maybe he DID love Kikyou…

Could it be possible? But what about Kagome? He wasn't so sure now…

By this time, Sango and Miroku were fighting off the little demons that were attacking the warriors from the back. Kagome was helping them also, but she saw from the corner of her eyes what was going on…and her heart broke again…

So that's what he meant when he said he was sorry…he was sorry…for still loving Kikyou…he was sorry because he pitied her!

Her eyes shone angrily and pained. She looked at them jealously before going back to attacking the little demons.

--

Was it really possible to love two equally?

InuYasha was confused…who did he love? Kikyou? Or Kagome…

Kagome…that name brought warmth to his heart…but then again, so did Kikyou's.

So who did he REALLY love? Because he was sure a person couldn't love two people at the same time…equally…that just wasn't possible…was it?

And even if it was…he doubted the two girls would want to share him…and if this kept going on…he'd lose them both…

--

They were still hugging, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku, who had appeared later on and fought against Sango, were dead. Sango was hugging her brother's dead body sadly.

Kagome was panting. Never had she fought so hard. There were hundred of demons that kept coming on and on and it just seemed to never end…but finally…it did.

She looked at Sango who was holding her brother's body…at Miroku who was consoling Sango…at Sesshoumaru and Kouga who were glaring at InuYasha…

But InuYasha and Kikyou seemed unaware of the others…well InuYasha did anyway.

He was still in his little dilemma when Kikyou got a nasty look and pushed InuYasha a bit far from her…and before he had time to react she took out her bow and arrow and shot.

At first, everyone froze and looked at InuYasha who was too shocked to move out, but after a second or so, he realized he felt nothing and looked back…so did the others…

InuYasha gasped as he realized that the arrow wasn't meant for him…it was meant for Kagome…

* * *

O0o! Wonder if I should make Kag die? Sorry it was short, I really wanted a cliffie .:grins:.

Now, please review! Make me feel happy! It's something I really need :sigh:

And don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel, your idea AND which story you want me to post next!

PS: READ MY OTHER STORIES! YAY!

PPS: Don't forget to review:P

Ja!

Miko


	12. What you mean to me

:D Hiyaa! I realized I haven't updated in a while, not enough reviews? I don't know, and it was my birthday a few days ago.

Anways, here it is though, next chapter is the final chapter. Please enjoy!

PS: DO NOT LAUGH AT MY POOR POETIC SKILLS!

And I hope this chapter was angsty and made you cry...that as my goal...

Alot of people told me Kagome should die... .:grins:. you guys read my mind.

When you finish reading please read the ending author note, it's VERY important!

* * *

What you mean to me

He was still in his little dilemma when Kikyou got a nasty look and pushed InuYasha a bit far from her…and before he had time to react she took out her bow and arrow and shot.

At first, everyone froze and looked at InuYasha who was too shocked to move out, but after a second or so, he realized he felt nothing and looked back…so did the others…

InuYasha gasped as he realized that the arrow wasn't meant for him…it was meant for Kagome…

Everything went in slow-motion. InuYasha turned back desperately trying to move faster, but it was still too slow.

He willed his body to move fast as his heart stopped beating when he saw Kagome fall to the hard ground.

When he came to her…she had already fallen to the ground. He went down on his knees and picked her up slowly…the arrow had gone right into her heart.

"Ka…Kagome…" He told himself, not believing that she was dying…not believing he couldn't do anything. His eyes were irritated from trying to not let any water fill them up.

"InuYasha…I- "

"Shh…Kagome…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" she asked weakly.

He was rocking her body in his arms…her small cold body. He could smell her blood pouring out and he felt like crying.

"I want to tell you…what you mean to me…, he HAD to tell her…if he didn't, he would regret it for the rest of his life…he took a deep breathe and started, What you mean to me…Oh god Kagome…you mean so much to me..."

"I-" she tried starting but got cut off again.

"No, let me finish!" he said growling.

"You mean sunshine, you mean happiness, you mean cheerfulness, you mean ramen, you mean something so fragile…yet so strong…, you mean love, you mean more then just a shard detector to me…you mean someone I have to protect, someone I have to shield from the world's evilness, someone sent to help me…become a better person. From the moment I saw you, you changed my life. You didn't seem to care that I was a lowly hanyou more then if I was a highly respected youkai, you didn't care about your own life just to protect mine so many times… (referring to movie 2 again), you always stood there for me…even when I chose Kikyou over you, you didn't flee from me when I turned youkai, you didn't back down on me on the first dangerous thing, you…you showed me how to care, how to love people. Because of you, I have two close friends…and a son…and because of you, I learned the true meaning of love…You mean the WORLD to me Kagome…" he said from the pit of his heart.

Sango and Miroku smiled a little bit at this sign of affection from him to them.

Shippou's eyes started tearing up when he realized the son was him…

Sesshoumaru left a while ago to save Rin as soon as he heard about her getting kidnapped by some lowly demon…

Kouga looked sadly at Kagome, not even bothering to insult InuYasha about not taking good care of his Kagome.

Kagome had tears going down her cheeks softly.

"You told me what I mean to you, now I'll tell you what you mean to me…to me…you mean someone I have to help see that the world isn't only bad…it's also nice…there are nice people out there who would respect you just as I did…to me, you mean someone I have to cook and take care of, since you don't take care of yourself…" she tried continuing but she felt herself growing tired and weaker, she knew she was dying…

So she ended her long tirade…

"To me…you mean someone I love and will always love…all I want for you is to be happy…so be happy, and live your life with Kikyou…good bye…" she said closing her eyes.

InuYasha continued rocking her body

"NO! WAIT! KAGOME! I didn't get to tell you yet! COME BACK! NO!" he yelled drastically.

"I LOVE YOU, please come back, please don't leave me when I finally realize it…please…please don't leave me…please…" he said rocking her and himself back and forth, not even trying to cover the tears in his eyes anymore.

His heart felt like it was being squeezed, hard enough to feel the pain, not hard enough to end it and kill him.

He felt like dying, he felt like killing himself, he didn't want to live a life without her…he couldn't…

"InuYash-" before Sango could complete her sentence; InuYasha had taken off with Kagome's body and ran. To where? No one knew…but they did know that he would bring Kagome's body back intact…he would want her to be buried respectfully.

---

He was running fast…he could feel the wind whipping his cheeks. It hurt…but nothing hurt more then what he was feeling inside.

He looked down at the body that was tucked in his haori's big sleeves to protect her from everything.

Why did it have to happen?

His eyes glowed red.

He had just found out he loved her…

His claws grew longer.

And as soon as he did…he lost her…

Purple streaks grew on his cheeks.

She passed right through his fingers.

He stopped running and let out a loud howl as he transformed completely.

Take note that it was still raining outside.

He hid Kagome's body so it wouldn't get wet and fell onto his knees again.

(A/N: This poem is my copyright so don't take it without my permission...well i doubt you'll take it but..yeah.. And please don't laugh at my poor poetic skills .:twitches:.)

_Remember when we first met_

_By the biggest tree in the forest named after me_

_I'll always regret_

_Not realizing how special you could be_

He had yelled at her, he had insulted her when they first met…he hated her for being like his past love…how did he end up caring so much?

_I thought you were like her_

_You were going to hurt me like she did_

_But now I see that you are kinder_

_And that I was stupid_

Even when Kikyou was in all her normal state…she only helped people because it was her duty…Kagome did it because she would prefer die then to not help them.

_You were so much more_

_But I couldn't choose_

_Over a dead corpse_

_Or a live girl_

Kikyou or Kagome…a question he asked himself so often…

_The dead corpse wanted me dead_

_The live girl wanted me happy_

_Such a simple decision_

_But I couldn't see_

When it was evident he should have chosen Kagome…

How could he be so stupid? How hard could it be to choose from a dead girl from one that was alive?

Apparently very hard when you're stupid.

_Now That I finally realize_

_That you're the one meant for me_

_This is when fate decides to get rid of you_

_And this is when everyone laughs at me_

_(A/N: Was it very bad?)_

He was a fool…for not realizing everything sooner. If he had set his heart straight and had chosen Kagome first, nothing would be like this now.

He ran to a place he hadn't come in a while…wait…that wasn't true, he came just 5-6 months ago…because he wanted to show Kagome his sanctuary…

It was a place his parents had made for him before he was born…it was his castle in a small part of the western lands.

True, no one ever talked about it, but he DID own the western lands with his brother, the two were too work together if any big problems aroused, but for the small details Sesshoumaru had to do the work.

In a small cozy area there was a large house. He ran there and got in. He took off Kagome's wet clothe not even caring about modesty, and changed her into a dry pure white kimono that suited her so pretty. Even dead she looked lovely.

He brought her up to a room, which showed to be his, and laid her in his bed. (A/N: He is not necrophilia, lol)

He sat next to her and looked at her with a tender look…well as tender as his demon eyes could become.

His fingers tried reaching her face, but it didn't come close enough. He could feel the tip of his fingers aching to touch her soft skin. He came closer and touched…and immediately he got purified and became hanyou again.

His golden eyes widened as he finally got the full impact that Kagome was…dead…her skin was cold…it wasn't radiating off heat anymore.

"Kagome…" he said as he hid his face in her raven locks trying to catch what little smell of her there was.

Males didn't cry…but he didn't care right now…it hurt so much…so fucking much!

He couldn't understand why it hurt so much…how could the death of one girl have such an impact on him?

He knew why…because it wasn't any girl…it was Kagome…she didn't deserve this…

She didn't deserve this at all!

A tear fell out of his eye and dropped on Kagome's porcelain cheek.

She didn't deserve it…but there was nothing he could do now…except one thing…

He slowly unsheathed Tetsaiga.

It was his only option…

He didn't see any other way out.

"I love you Kagome…" he said as he slowly headed the tip of the now transformed tetsaiga towards himself.

* * *

And this is where the title comes from, What you mean to me. :D

Now, the important thing. Do you guys want a happy ending? Or a sad ending? Or a sad yet happy ending:D Please tell me in a review...which leads to...

Please review :D

Thanks!

Miko


	13. Happy, Sad, Happy yet Sad ENDING

Hey minna-san! The opening author note won't be long, but please pay attention the the ending. It will be VERY important and I'd like you to read it.

This one is equally important but not as long.

The ending of the story shall be .: drum roll :. all three options! Yeah! I decided I wanted to try all three.

You are free to read all three if you want. If you desire only read the happy, sad or happy yet sad ending, I have marked the three different endings in bold and underlined for it to be easy to find.

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

He couldn't understand why it hurt so much…how could the death of one girl have such an impact on him?

He knew why…because it wasn't any girl…it was Kagome…she didn't deserve this…

She didn't deserve this at all!

A tear fell out of his eye and dropped on Kagome's porcelain cheek.

She didn't deserve it…but there was nothing he could do now…except one thing…

He slowly unsheathed Tetsaiga.

It was his only option…

He didn't see any other way out.

"I love you Kagome…" he said as he slowly headed the tip of the now transformed tetsaiga towards himself.

**0o0o0o0o HAPPY ENDING o0o0o0o0o0**

"I love you Kagome…" he said as he slowly headed the tip of the now transformed tetsaiga towards himself.

He slammed it right in the sheath and ran out.

He would avenge Kagome's death.

He sniffed out Kikyou and found her near a river, it had stopped raining.

"KIKYOU!" He yelled angrily.

Kikyou looked at him and then smiled.

"InuYasha, have you come to go with me to hell?" she asked.

InuYasha didn't even leave a spare second. Kikyou never knew what hit her. She died in that instant second.

He had let her talk one time to many each time she hurt Kagome…and he'd end up not killing Kikyou and putting her back where she belonged, in hell.

But this time was different, this time Kikyou didn't HURT Kagome…no…she did far worst…she KILLED Kagome. It was one thing to try kill him, it was another thing to hurt his loved one.

Kikyou's body fell limp to the concrete and blue orbs started flowing out. The souls.

At the end only one soul was left. It was the whitest out of them all, the purest of them…Kagome's bit of soul that Kikyou had stolen.

InuYasha went up to it slowly as it didn't move anywhere, and slowly, he cupped the round orb in his hands.

"Kagome…" he whispered and the little white ball started getting agitated.

He raised an eyebrow and tried again.

"Kagome…" and the ball moved again.

"I have an idea…" he said as he held the soul preciously in his hands and ran towards the village.

--

"KAEDE! KAEDE!" he yelled as he arrived and everyone ran to him.

"Where's Kagome?" Everyone asked.

"I think I know how to bring her back to life!" he yelled.

Everyone looked down sadly.

"InuYasha…, Sango whispered, Kagome's dead…you can't bring her back…"

"Wha--? I Know she's dead! BUT I KNOW HOW TO BRING HER BACK!" InuYasha tried again but Miroku cut him.

"InuYasha, we are all suffering the loss of Lady Kagome, and we would do anything to bring her back, but there is no way, she was shot straight in the heart." Miroku said looking sadly.

"I'm not insane!" InuYasha snapped as everyone looked at him, sadly, pitying him.

"It's alright to show your pain InuYasha." Kaede said.

InuYasha had enough. He yelled out.

"LISTEN TO ME! I HAVE HER SOUL! I HAVE PART HER SOUL! THE ONE KIKYOU STOLE FROM HER!" and THAT got everyone's attention.

"Kaede, is there anyway we could bring Kagome back with this?" he asked as he showed her the white orb.

"I believe there is InuYasha…but I need Kagome's body." She said.

"No problem!" InuYasha said as he left the soul with Kaede making sure she'd keep it safe and ran back anxiously to Kagome.

'Hopefully…'

--

They were in a circle, Kagome's body laid in the center, her soul floating on top of her.

"Everyone, pray." Kaede said and everyone, including InuYasha, prayed the prayer Kaede had wrote down for them.

Gradually the orb became bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it became full size and it re-entered Kagome's body healing all the cuts, all the bruises Kagome had.

She woke up surprisingly and scared everyone.

Her eyes wide as she observed her hands.

"How…"

And everyone explained her, telling her how much they missed her and she scared them, how much they cared, everyone except for the hanyou.

--

Night came and everyone was reveling, InuYasha pulled Kagome to the Goshinboku with him.

"Kagome, I need to finish what I told you…" he started.

Kagome gasped.

"Everything I told you, it was all true, but I never got to finish…I never got to say how much…I…"

"How much you…?" Kagome urged him continue, her heart beating very hard and hoping he was going to say what she hoped he was going to say.

"How much I…I'm mad at you for pulling something like that!" He went from sensual to arrogant in a minute.

Kagome twitched.

InuYasha smiled and pulled her by the waist to him.

"And how much I love you…" he whispered and Kagome gasped and InuYasha kissed her.

…And they lived happily ever after. They all married, Sango with Miroku, Kagome with InuYasha, Sesshoumaru stayed single, Jaken married Nekaj and Shippou started dating this girl named Aoi.

**0o0o0o Sad Yet Happy Ending o0o0o0o**

"I love you Kagome…" he said as he slowly headed the tip of the now transformed tetsaiga towards himself.

He closed his.

'I'll be there soon Kagome, wait for me…' he said and slammed the sword right into his own heart.

His body collapsed next to Kagome's. He died.

As he went up, he went into heaven. He found Kagome standing there, waiting for him…

"InuYasha…why…?" she asked gently.

"Because I love you…" he said. Yes. He finally admitted it to her.

"I love you too InuYasha…but are you su- " she started.

"Yes I am."

"But you have so much to live for!"

"Nothing's worth living without you…" he said as he hugged her.

"Please don't make me go back, he said, don't make me go back without you…I can't possibly live without you Kagome…please…"

"I won't…I love you too InuYasha…" she said and they kissed and flew down to earth together to Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

And each day, they'd come down and take care of their friends, who eventually knew their lost friend were watching over them each day.

Two lover reunited, death will not do them part.

**0o0o0o Sad Ending o0o0o0o**

"I love you Kagome…" he said as he slowly headed the tip of the now transformed tetsaiga towards himself.

And he stabbed himself. He died right there and flew up.

He saw his Kagome standing there melancholic.

"InuYasha…you shouldn't have come…" she whispered sadly.

"Why not? Kagome, I can't possibly live without you, I need you…and if this is the only way we can be together, then so be it!" he said while hugging her aggressively.

"InuYasha…we still need you to save the world, you have so much to live for…"

"But without you, everything else looks so small…"

"But the world needs you InuYasha, I won't go anywhere, I'll wait for you here…" Kagome said.

"Please don't Kagome…don't you leave me…I can't take the pain…" InuYasha begged Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I'll watch over you. Until we meet again…my love…" Kagome whispered and made him fade away.

InuYasha shocked back to life…

He was to be alone…for another couple thousand years…

He watched Kagome's body and brought it back to the village for proper ceremony.

He walked to the goshinboku.

He stood there and suddenly he felt a wind pass by. A wind that whispered to him: "Until we meet again…my love…"

He only hoped that the next time, that time…they would end up together.

Lovers throughout time, will they ever find true love and live to tell?

* * *

Good? Bad? Which was your favorite? Frankly, I don't like my Happy yet sad ending as much as the others. My favorite is the sad ending...

Anyways, this author note is to tell you guys that...I've had fun writting this story...and sadly, it has end.

I'msad yet happy, as i said in my other story, you only realize you love it once you lose it. I'm happy because I get more time for my other stories and because that means I finished something, yet sad because my second story is now...finished.

And for this story, no sequel unless you want one, then notify me in a review for this chapter so I can evaluate and see if enough people are interested in a sequel.

Also, this story may be finished, but the end of one thing leads to the beginning of others,please read my story modern fairytale, which is an InuYasha fanfic i'm sure you will adore. Add me to your author alert to those who only story alerted me, so that way if I DO make a sequel you'll receive the information.

I hope you all had as much fun as I did with this story.

Miko

PS: Don't forget to review for this chapter!


End file.
